


Alohomora My Heart

by seokjin



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 13:40:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seokjin/pseuds/seokjin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hogwarts!AU: Minho hates Kibum, Kibum hates Minho, but somehow they make it work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alohomora My Heart

Minho lets out a frustrated sigh, sitting in the darkness, invisible cloak covering him and making it even harder for him to see. He takes shallow breaths, the library was freezing at this time of night, his fingers were numb holding the cloak and his teeth were chattering so loudly that he was worried that someone could hear him. Hopefully, just the person he was waiting for, who was 10 minutes late.

“Where the fuck is he,” Minho grumbles, shutting his eyes and silently praying his fingers don’t fall off.

Five teeth-chattering minutes later, Minho groans and starts to walk out of the aisle in the Forbidden Library he was standing in, dragging his feet and thinking he should just leave. Suddenly, a flashing light appears and Minho stands still, heart pounding. The light comes closer and Minho’s legs are knocking together, sweats pouring down his back. Fuck, it was coming towards him.

The cloak was ripped away from his hands and Minho collapses immediately to his knees, blubbering something about being lost in the dark and please don’t expel me until a cackling noise rings in his ears, and he is instantly balling his hands into fists and slamming them against Kim Kibum’s chest.

“You fucking bastard,” Minho says ferociously, “I was shitting my pants.”

“Sorry,” Kibum grins, wincing and rubbing his chest as Minho starts to punch him hard on the arm, “Please, stop, I’m delicate.”

“I was about to have a heart attack,” Minho snaps and his punches die down when Kibum cups his face, batting those eyelashes that gets Minho do whatever Kibum wants.

“I said I was sorry,” Kibum murmurs innocently and presses a kiss on his lips, and then his neck, hands slipping underneath Minho’s bedshirt, making Minho’s breath hitch. “Want me to make it up to you?”

Minho wants to roll his eyes but Kibum’s thin fingers are skirting above the waistband of his pyjama pants and he exhales instead, breathless, “Yes, please.”

Kibum smirks against his neck, sucking softly against it and snickering when Minho moans and arches closer to him once his hands wrap around his clothed erection. Minho closes his eyes and leans his face down so Kibum raise his head and kiss him. Their lips latch onto each other, mouths wide and sloppy, and Kibum swallows Minho’s moans as he strokes his dick with one hand while the other clutches onto Minho’s neck so he can kiss him deeper.

Minho gasps, coming into Kibum’s hand. He cups Kibum’s ass, bringing Kibum closer and laughing at Kibum’s keens when he does. Kibum gives his dick a squeeze and Minho nearly shouts and pretends to bite Kibum’s cheek when Kibum snickers at him. They stare at each other for a moment, sharing a contented smile, and Minho wonders how they ended up, doing this together, and kissing and fucking, instead of being at each other’s throats.

Minho was a Gryffindor and Kibum a Slytherin, and although the age old rivalry between the houses had died down significantly after the Battle of Hogwarts and You-Know-Who’s death, Minho and Kibum had loathed each other.

Minho had thought Kibum was a stuck-up pureblood with his fancy robes and bragging about the trips he took around the world over the summer and all of the cool wizards he met, and Kibum thought he was a dumb jock who talked about his Quidditch matches too much and had moronic friends, namely Jonghyun and Jinki.

The first trigger between them is at Christmas when Kibum complained loudly of why he had to stay behind at Hogwarts when he could be in Paris, meeting girls and learning advanced spells, and didn’t think he deserved to be locked here, and Minho accidentally on purpose spilt soup in Kibum’s lap. Their eyes locked together and a flash crosses between them, it was war.

Minho and Kibum constantly fought, anywhere, even in the classroom and were always given detention, scrubbing cauldrons and helping out in the Garden in total, agitated silence. These detentions soon developed into battles of who could clean a cauldron or remove weeds the fastest and whispering matches that ended up with them shouting the worst insults to each other they could come up with.

But one day, Kibum went too far and called Minho so worthless that even his parents abandoned him and Minho lunged at him, trying to strangle him in between his tears. Kibum saw the look of anguish and how hard Minho tried to keep it together, his entire body trembling, so he reached out in between Minho’s fists and hugged Minho, arms tightly around him, consoling him and whispering apologies to him as Minho sobbed in his arms.

Minho and Kibum did not speak to each other for days after that incident, and everyone was worried that something major had happened between them. Kibum constantly gave Minho puppy eyed looks, begging for forgiveness in the hallway and Minho brushed him aside. Jonghyun and Jinki asked him what was wrong but Minho refused to speak to tell them.

At lunch, Kibum sat abruptly with them, glaring at Minho, and everyone but Minho stared at him. Minho just chewed his ham sandwich until he finished it, everyone else watching with bated breath. Minho stood up and left and Kibum chased him out of the Hall, tackling him before he could reach the dormitory.

“Please,” Kibum shouted at him, his eyes watery to Minho’s surprise and his voice shaking, “I’m sorry.”

Minho shoved him away from him and whispered, his voice calm in stark contrast, “Fuck your apologies, you’re an asshole and begging won’t get you shit from me. I’m not your parents.”

Kibum froze at that and Minho took the chance to get up and away from him. Minho slammed the door in his face even when Kibum tried to reach him, and Minho ignored the pounds against the painting, even as the Fat Lady screamed at Kibum.

Minho buried his face into his pillow, trying to block out Kibum’s shouts that were laced with tears but he catches a few words, parents, dead, gone, please.

Minho bounded off his bed and opened the dormitory door and Kibum collapsed in his arms, heaving and crying.

Kibum hadn’t and doesn’t tell anyone else and Minho keeps his secret. They confused everyone when they began to sit with each other at lunch, mumbling about games and things Kibum bought at Diagon Alley.

Everyone was utterly perplexed when Minho and Kibum become joined at the hip, laughing instead of yelling at each other. Minho was surprised by how much fun Kibum was and Kibum thinks Minho isn’t half bad or obnoxious, especially when he shows up to his games, watching him zip around as Gryffindor’s seeker. He thought his heart was going to explode when he saw Minho catch the Snitch, waving his arm and pumping his fist. Minho looked in his direction and smiled wide and brightly at him, he’s the happiest Kibum has ever seen a person as tears brim in his eyes.

Minho kissed Kibum that night when the spectators clear out and they meet at the field. He saw Kibum’s red nose and his trembling smile and he desperately wants to kiss the trembles off his lips. They clung to each other afterwards and Minho’s heart was in danger of imploding.

They become an item but they don’t tell anyone, only touching when they’re out of sight and leaving kissing when they hide away in the Astronomy Tower. Moaning Myrtle was the one that ratted them out after she caught them in the prefect’s bathroom together, cackling to everyone in the halls about how Minho’s hands looked on Kibum’s hips and how high-pitched Kibum’s groans were.

Jonghyun and Jinki confronted Minho in the Common Room, Jinki hitting Minho on the head for being so stupid and Jonghyun shaking his hand, congratulating him on getting laid, and Minho shrugged it off, but he was worrying his lips the entire time. They ended up getting banned from the prefect’s bathroom and Minho suspended from the team for a month. Kibum apologized to him before Potions and Minho told him it was okay, but an awkward feeling hung over them whenever they were together for a few days. When they get banned from trips to Hogsmeade, Minho decided maybe bans weren’t so bad as he spends that time pounding Kibum into his bed.

When Headmaster Longbottom threatens to get them expelled when Minho gets caught with his hand down Kibum’s pants inside the Shrieking Shack, Minho decided they need to get better hiding places.

After running out of his Transfiguration class disgruntled after he failed another practise test, Kibum stumbled upon the Room of Requirement and opened the door. Inside, it held two cloaks of Invisibility.

Minho and Kibum end up using the cloaks to get to the places without being detected or followed and Kibum’s penchant for mastering spells that only a seasoned pickpocket would know, they hide in the most private of places, their favourite being the Forbidden section of the library.

Kibum holds the bookcase tightly, biting his swollen lips when Minho presses his lube-covered fingers against his ass. Minho kisses the shiver on the nape of Kibum’s neck and he whispers that it’ll be okay. Kibum was always scared before they fucked and it annoyed him but Minho was happy to comfort him, finding his fear cute, especially with how much Kibum bragged about everything.

A moan escapes from Kibum when Minho puts his dick gently inside of his ass and it becomes encased in Kibum’s tight heat. Minho’s hands grab his hips and he thrusts slowly inside, murmuring to Kibum about how good he was and how good he was going to make him feel.

His thrusts become frantic and Kibum struggles to keep his voice down. Minho wishes he could hear the noises Kibum usually makes in bed, but they had to remain quiet. Anyone could be lurking around.

Kibum gasps when he comes and mumbling a sorry and Minho flips him around so he can kiss him, allowing Kibum to moan and shout into his mouth. They pull up their pyjama pants and Minho stuffs the condom into his pocket, taking Kibum’s hand and holding the cloak at the same time. Kibum limps, his head against his shoulder, exhausted.

“You should…” Kibum mutters to Minho when they reach Kibum’s dormitory, “Calm down with the thrusting. I dunno if I can sit down on a chair tomorrow.”

“I’ll remember to get you a pillow before class, Princess,” Minho kisses Kibum’s cheek and waves goodbye as Kibum disappears inside.

Minho waits, just so he knows that a wandering prefect hasn’t caught him and he has gone safely to bed, they had promised each other to wait five minutes before they left just in case. Five minutes past, and Minho smiles, walking away, heart pounding from fear, love, and Kim Kibum.


End file.
